


Casting for a Tape Bros Film

by LittleMissSweetgrass



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, soundwave is tired, the Cassettes are excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSweetgrass/pseuds/LittleMissSweetgrass
Summary: Optimus Prime Annual 2018 Spoilers!Soundwave gets a phone call from Marissa that he really, really doesn't want to deal with right now





	Casting for a Tape Bros Film

**Author's Note:**

> So Optimus Prime Annual 2018 came out and i haven't laughed so hard in DAYS! Im honestly like, so amused at the concept of like, Marissa asking soundwave if the cassettes wanna be in a movie, and then like half the ship going OH ME TOO PLEASE and soundwave just like sitting there going this is my life
> 
> I also made it Coswave even though i dont really know the timeline and dont even know if Cosmos would be chilling at the Sanctuary or not, cause I love these boys together and they deserve to be happy
> 
> This work was written in about 1 hour and is completely not edited

“You want what?” Soundwave blinked down at the communicator, truly perplexed. Marissa was on the line, a normal thing as the human ambassador often called about minor bureaucratic reasons, but this was a conversation he never really expected to happen.

Marissa gave a sigh, slightly tinny over the low quality of earthen subspace communicators. “You heard me. Thundercracker needs help with one of his movies, and I asked a director friend I know to do all the work but he needs Cybertronian actors. All of the guys down here are already busy helping with Thundercracker’s, ehh, well his movie, so we need more. Are there any bots on your station that would want to try their hand, er, servo at acting?”

Soundwave stared blankly at the opposite wall of his berthroom. He had answered the call during his off-shift, meaning that he was in his personal quarters right now trying to relax. Rumble and Frenzy were playing some type of human card game on the floor, while Cosmos was laying on the berth reading a data pad, some gossip rag about popular Cybertronian figures, with Buzzsaw resting on the pillow beside his head, reading along with him and scoffing at whatever scandal was going on. When he answered the call, he knew that all the Cassettes were listening in, even if they didn’t show it. Laserbeak on his shoulder even tilted her head closer to the communicator to hear better- traits that he knew were left over from all the spying he had them do during, and after, the war. 

Soundwave gave a tired sigh and brought a servo up to rub at his head. He was too tired to deal with this right now, he wanted to relax, finish reading this report he had to sneak out of the office when Sky-Byte kicked him out, then cuddle up with Cosmos and recharge into oblivion. He didn’t want to be dealing with Thundercracker’s poor attempts at fiction. “Let me get this straight. You called me on my personal comm. line, which was only supposed to be used for emergencies, to ask me if I know anyone aboard my ship wants to be in a human film.” His voice was drier than any dead planet, the non-voiced contempt in his tone would bring even the the toughest Decepticon to their knees and beg forgiveness. 

Marissa didn’t even sound phased, “Yeah, they won’t be gone for long, just a couple of hours a Earth day for a couple of weeks.”

He could feel the curious optics of his Cassettes all looking at him, Rumble and Frenzy had huge grins on their faceplates, and Cosmos looked amused. “Boss! The little squishy is asking if we wanna be in a movie!” Rumble was almost vibrating with excitement at the idea.

“Please, Boss! Tell ‘em we’ll do it! I wanna be in a movie!” Frenzy gushed, scrambling up on his pedes to rush over to Soundwave, his brother right behind him. 

Soundwave could feel the helmache forming. “I can inform you that you already have two actors, I’ll make a ship wide call to see how many more want to join.” The two Cassettes at his pedes started cheering and tried to scramble up to talk into the communicator to tell Marissa what roles they wanted.

The human gave an amused laugh, it grated on Soundwave’s audials, “Great, I’ll email you about the roles we need and how many actors. Oh, and of course their payment for accepting these roles. We are a little packed for time so I’ll need you to send all the actors to this location on Earth in two days.” There was a data ping as he got and accepted the information he needed surrounding the film. “Thanks Soundwave, TC and I really owe you one!” With that she hung up and Soundwave just dropped his servo in his lap and starred at the communicator in it. 

Six million years of war, millions of years before that in servitude, and now the constant struggle of keeping the Deception dream alive and thriving, as well as caring for the dozens of bots aboard his Sanctuary. All this and he is still subjected to the folly of being Thundercracker’s casting agent. 

After a few more dazing klicks he looked back up. Cosmos was looking far too amused and a little concerned over on the berth, and Buzzsaw was clearly laughing at him. Laserbeak on his shoulder shuffled a bit as she rearranged her plating. “If you are going to drop off that list of roles to Sky-Byte, I want to come with you and the gremlins.” There was protest at the name calling by the bots attached to his pedes, “This movie thing sounds interesting. Better than watching you and the little Autobot-That-Could make smoochy faces at each other every day.” She gave a squawking laugh as she left from his shoulder to rest on Frenzy’s head. Cosmos gave a noise of objection at the comment, but Soundwave was too exhausted to fight his Cassette about his love life. Instead he stood up.

He went over to the berth and brushed the pad of his thumb over Cosmos’ mask, sending a loving nudge into the other’s field, “I’ll be right back, my little Autobot, and I’ll bring some energon as well.” Cosmos hummed happily and sent a pulse back, both ignoring the pretend gagging and sounds of embarrassed protest from all the Cassettes. 

With that he stood out of the room; Rumble and Frenzy at his pedes, still grumbling about having to witness their boss get all mushy about the Autobot and Laserbeak settling back down on his shoulder, also grossed out but enjoying heckling the twins about it. 

Pits, when he was done handing over this mess to Sky-Byte, he was going to skip right into the cuddling and recharging until he offlined part of his evening plans. Hopefully Sky-Byte also found this whole endeavour completely ridiculous and then after Soundwave dropped off his Cassettes for their little acting vacation, he could put this whole ordeal behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> jokes on soundwave cause Sky-Byte not only went on to go act, he also stayed for a couple more weeks to write the film score and help out with TC's movie's soundtrack as well


End file.
